


we've got so far to go

by VesperRegina



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperRegina/pseuds/VesperRegina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing he says is: "This would be a whole lot simpler with peanut butter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	we've got so far to go

There's a subtle change in the wind, long before she hears the TARDIS materialize. River pushes away a curl that's blown across her eyes -- futilely, as the breeze only gets stronger. She puts down her plate and fork, moves a jar of preserves over to one corner of her picnic blanket and the wicker basket to the other. 

The first thing he says is: "This would be a whole lot simpler with peanut butter." As usual, he's talking more to himself than to her.

She smiles to herself, reaches over to the wicker basket and opens it, as he continues, "I'm sorry to interrupt your picnic, but would you happen -- oh." He takes the jar she's handing up to him.

She stands up. He's opened the jar and is sniffing at its contents. She takes in the velvet jacket and cravat -- and his hair, which is being blown as wild as hers. She says, "I've always loved this look of yours."

"Have we met before?"

She holds up her wrist, shows him the vortex manipulator, and says, "Time travel, sweetie. It's not just for Gallifreyans."

The way his eyes narrow lets her know she's piqued his interest, but before he can open his mouth and let loose with a torrent of questions, she asks, "Don't you have a cataclysm to stop?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you...." His eyebrows take a quizzical bent.

"River Song, and you're welcome."

He holds up the jar, like a salute, and starts to turn away. He stops and says, "You wouldn't like to come along, would you?"

She grins. "I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> For Paula. Title from a song from _Hairspray_.


End file.
